


Lacking

by aintitfun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: it's not me. it's you.
Kudos: 1





	Lacking

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't really pretend this was a fan fic bc it's so short. don't expect anyone to read it tbh

"You're so selfish. Why would you do something like this?"

All I see is red. The crimson waves dance along my skin as I grip the off white linoleum.

"I can't believe you. How could you do this to me?"

I gather my things and leave. I have no words left. You've taken them from me.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2017 and couldn't ever really elaborate. so yeah.


End file.
